Amazing
by Jet Long
Summary: If you were suddenly granted power out of nowhere, what would you do with it? Become strong? Become famous? Become responsible? Oneshot. (Let me know if you want this series continued or not.)


**Amazing**

**Bad Day **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works defined in this fic besides any OC's. **

XXX

**Tokyo, Japan **

Mototsugu Shirahama was a businessman that helped promote the business of a massive company that hired the most intelligent minds to make achievements in science and technology.

A man who had a beautiful wife and two children, a daughter who was a little spitfire and his oldest child a son who had a bit of a bright mind.

Though he wishes that sometimes he didn't have to stay over at his company at late nights like tonight. There were levels of his company that had restricted that required a level of clearance that he did not have.

It made one wonder what secrets the company had the hide, it could be because of untested works but it could be something else.

As Mototsugu was packing up his briefcase for the night to depart for home after completing some paperwork, he never noticed the tiny creature that was crawling from the air vent on his office floor.

It looked to be a tiny spider that with surprising speed crawled into the businessman's briefcase when said businessman was not looking, then a second later the suit case was closed.

What anyone didn't know was that this spider came from the levels of the building that were restricted.

What anyone didn't know was what would happen when this particular spider came into contact with anyone.

What anyone didn't know was the person that the spider would come into contact with would do with the changes that would happen to them.

XXX

**The Next Day **

Kenichi Shirahama, a 16 year-old that was few things timid, kind, cowardly, and at times could be optimistic. He liked to spend his time reading and tend to flowers.

Although right now he was on the ground and spitting up blood from a busted lip.

"I hope this shows that all you're good for is being our punching bag." said a large muscular teen that was sending a cruel grin to Kenichi, who was currently trying to get up.

The musclehead's name was Daimonji and was a part of his school's Karate club, a first year high school student that was currently giving a "lesson" to Kenichi, or in other words was showing his so called superiority by beating on someone just because he could.

Kenichi was hoping that when he joined his school's karate club that he would finally be able to become strong. His dream was to be strong enough to protect his loved ones and those who couldn't fight defend themselves. Even if a logical part of him thought it was an impossible dream it stuck with him for most of his life ever since he protected his little sister.

Kenichi didn't even know why he still stayed in the karate club. He wasn't actually learning anything and the members obviously thought he was just a weakling whose only purpose was to amuse them. Maybe a naïve part of him thought if he stuck with it then he would get their respect. Of course no part of him saw that happening.

"I'm not giving up." Kenichi groaned out in obvious pain as he got up into a sloppy fighting stance.

Daimonji let out a condescending laugh at this proclamation. "Someone's a glutton for punishment."

As Daimonji let loose another punch to the flinching Kenichi that hit him in the face and laid him out on the floor as darkness overcame Kenichi's vision as his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

Kenichi regained consciousness to see that the room was empty from his after school Karate session. It seemed no one bothered to bring the beaten young man to the nurse's office.

He slowly picked himself up and brought himself to the locker room to begin changing out of his gi and back into his dark blue school uniform with a yin and yang pin on the collar. As he was getting cleaned up he noticed there was a small bruise on his face from where he had gotten punched in the face.

Oh that's going to be a joy to explain especially to his thought sarcastically as he finished getting the rest of his clothes on and walked out of the locker room and building to start walking home.

His parent's would raise a fuss over this mostly his dad. His father was known to be very protective of his children if there was even a hint of harm coming to him. Kenichi loved his family for their concern, but he wasn't made of glass.

Of course he couldn't really back up that desire with his tendency to run from anything that may be too painful and getting hurt when he does decide to jump in.

Which bring backs to the question of why he would willingly get beat up to try to learn Karate when he was just being abused? Maybe the small naïve part of him thought that if he kept at it he would eventually win the respect of the other's in the club even though all they did was bully and ridicule him.

His hand rubbed the yin and yang pin on his jacket's collar, another reason could be because of the friend he got the pin he wore from when he was a child.

"Well if it isn't Weak Legs."

Kenichi's stopped walking as his thoughts were interrupted by the snide voice that addressed him.

Turning, his eyes landed on a boy his age wearing a uniform identical to the one Kenichi wore and a smile on his face that seemed to enjoy making others feel like fools. His features being short black hair in a bob cut and pointed…ears reminiscent to a certain alien that wished for others to "live long and prosper."

This was Haruo Niijima a person who loved to manipulate others and prove how more intelligent he was compared to others, a boy who looked to be aiming to be an evil mastermind one day. He was also a person that loved to spend most of their time bullying Kenichi. In both a physical sense andt a mental sense. For example calling him 'Weak Legs' because of his cowardice and his non physical abilities.

"What do you want alien?" Kenichi asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice using the nickname he had for the smirking teen. The brunette wanted nothing but to get home as soon as possible and not deal with a constant annoyance.

"Nothing much I just heard how you were actually trying to learn martial arts. Which I have to say in your case is pretty much impossible." Niijima said while pulling out a PDA from his pants pocket.

"Why's that?"

"Well I happened to rank everyone in this school based on their talents and such, call a hobby if you want." Niijima continued while pulling up something on his PDA. "While looking up your file and putting together everything else I know about you, I've come to a startling conclusion."

"That would be what exactly?" Kenichi said finding no patience in this.

"Well just that in my ranking system you come up as…" He showed the annoyed teen his PDA screen showing his picture and a big red zero next to it "ZERO! Congratulations you're considered the weakest kid in school HAHAHAHA!" Niijima finished laughing at his own joke as he walked away from Kenichi cackling all the while.

"Great…super." Kenichi said sarcastically while continuing home more disheartened then ever from the blow to his pride.

XXX

Kenichi was walking home hoping to get his mind out of his day's unfortunate events. He did that by reading how-to books on his way home or when he had spare time. Kenichi had a certain love for how-to books and no matter how long or difficult a book was he always understood it if it was simple enough to him. He tried to read how to books on martial arts, but reading on how to fight and knowing how to were two different things.

He also liked to think that books helped be his personal barrier to the world. Having no friends and having others ridicule his shortcomings; books helped him escape into his own mental sanctuary and helped him learn other things to occupy his mind. Whenever Kenichi's mind was in a book he disregarded everything else.

Including watching where he was going, like right now.

Kenichi felt the impact one would feel from accidentally bumping into someone and dropped his book.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you alright," His apology cutting off when he saw who he bumped into. It was a tall man in a black suit with a scar on his lip and an angry scowl on his face.

Angry yakuza looking man who looks like he is about to pound him into paste.

Kenichi thought finishing his apology, although with a descriptive add on.

One thing people knew from living in Japan was the presence of yakuza or Japanese gangsters in Japan. While most outside of the country thought Japan was a peaceful place, a good number seemed to disregard the fact that every city has a good number of gangs in them.

And Kenichi was unfortunate enough to accidently bump into one. Talk about a bad day.

Suddenly Kenichi was hoisted by his collar by the angry man and brought to closely to his face. The man then reared backed his fist looking to knock the poor boy out, Kenichi's eyes wide with fear.

"Put him down Ginjo." A calm voice said interrupting the beating that was about to occur. Bringing Kenichi's attention to his right where he saw a man in a white suit and tie with a calm look on his face and neatly combed black hair with a few bangs hanging over his face.

"Are you really that petty?" He asked the angry man.

After a few seconds the thug dropped Kenichi on his backside leaving with a muttered 'you were lucky' to his prone form the white suited man following him without even acknowledging Kenichi, and disappearing from his view when they crossed the corner .

"Kenichi-kun are you alright?"

Kenichi turned to the new but familiar voice, which belonged to a an old woman with her gray hair in a bun dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and pants with a green apron over it. Her aged green eyes conveying worry for the youth on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine Hana-san." Kenichi responded while getting up and grabbing the book he dropped to put in his schoolbag, trying to get his hands to stop shaking in fear. "Just gotta watch where I walk more often."

The woman was Hana Tachibana a kind grandmother figure Kenichi knew for a few years now. Unlike other elderly people, Hana hated formalities and told Kenichi to just call her Hana. She was a florist Kenichi that met via her shop. After her husband died a few years back she opened up a flower shop away from other family members living out her golden years giving others happiness with her flowers. Since both had a love for flowers and gardening, she was someone Kenichi found easy to talk to. Always giving the boy advice on life, like she had to ability to suddenly know when he was feeling downtrodden. It seems the altercation he just had happened to be just by her shop.

"I knew those two were up to no good when I first laid my eyes on them; a woman's intuition never lies." Hana said while glaring at the direction they gone as if she could punish them just by wishing it. She then turned her eyes on Kenichi and gasped at the bruise on his face.

"Did they hit you?" She exclaimed, her expression growing even angrier at the two departed men.

"No, no this is from Karate practice." Kenichi said waving off her concern but grateful for it. "Just a reminder that it's important to dodge in a fight."

"Well come inside I'll get you an ice pack for it." Hana said while putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and guiding him into her store.

Once inside Hana went to the back of her store where she kept a mini fridge to get an ice pack. While Kenichi stood and took in the site of all the different flowers and the pleasing scents they gave out. Hana's store always gave him a sense of a safe haven or sanctuary where he could talk all his problems without being judged or called worthless.

As he was admiring the safe haven he liked to visit Hana returned with a clean cloth wrapped around a good amount of ice cubes and handing it over to Kenichi.

"Thanks." Kenichi said while wincing at the cold bite of the ice pack as he laid it on his cheek, then something just occurred to Kenichi. "Wait you said you 'laid eyes' on them, were these guys here before?" Kenichi asked now worried for who was probably his closest thing to a friend.

Hana nodded then her face scrunched up like swallowed something sour. "They were in here before you were actually, trying to convince me to sell this place. Of course you know how stubborn I am and said no, that big guy glared right at me of course I glared right back at that gorilla."

Kenichi did know how stubborn she was. When Hana didn't move on something she would not move on it. Combine with her glare she could turn away a tiger.

Then a gentle smile appeared on her face as she turned her attention back on Kenichi. "But enough about that, you look like you have some problems you want to get off your chest."

Kenichi had to smile at that. As said before Hana seemed to always know that something was wrong with him just by glancing at him and was willing to listen to his problems and other advice. Kenichi let out a sigh as he knew that Hana would stay on this until she knew what was wrong, so he might as well say how much of a bad day he was having.

"Well…where to start." Kenichi said, gathering his thoughts. "Let's see my Karate club's idea of 'training', is to send me into a sparring match with a guy twice my size which makes me wonder if he's really a high school student without giving me prior training, then I proceed to get the crap beaten out of me! Next a local conniving, manipulative, jerk named Niijima goes and says while providing actual data, yes data, showing he has nothing better to do than compiling research on a person so he can make them feel like a loser, that in his school ranking system my ranking is zero! Zero, as in less than one! Then finally while I was walking home reading a book I bump into that gorilla, that you appropriately named I might add, on accident and even though I say 'I'm sorry' he tries to give me plastic surgery via his fist!"

After Kenichi gave his rant on why his day was less than spectacular he took deep calming breaths after all talking he did in the span of a minute.

"I just want to know why my life has to suck as much as it does all the time." Kenichi said with his eyes looking sadly at his feet. "Am I just destined to have a life filled with so much bad luck and not have things go my way and be considered worthless?"

He then felt his head get lifted up by the chin by the shorter Hana who gave him another smile after he ranted everything out his system. Then he let out a yelp as she flicked his forehead with her finger.

"Now don't go talking like that." She admonished with a tiny frown. "Life isn't predetermined from the start it's what one wants it to be with their own power, besides with as much bad luck in your life there has to be an equal amount of good luck." She said as she started to walk around her shop while gathering what looked like roses.

"Why do you think I got into flowers Kenichi-kun?" She questioned

"Because your first name means flower?"

Which earned him another flick to his forehead as if Hana just teleported to where he was standing.

"No smartass, because I love flowers and I found a talent in taking care of them. Before my husband died he used to tell me that all the flowers under my care gave him a feeling of warmth and protection, I wanted to give that feeling I gave him to others with my flowers."

She then came to the front desk of her shop with a good number of red and blue roses that she was about to wrap up in a bouquet.

"But sense we are talking about names the first syllable of your name 'Ken' means strong. Parents name their children something they think defines what they represent. Being called strong doesn't sound like bad luck to me. You once told me how you want to protect others that can't protect themselves, sounds like a good job for a person called 'strong'. There's always power in a name, an identity that belongs to your life and lets others know who you are to start showing the world what you can do."

After finishing up the bouquet she looked up to the teenager with another smile.

"What I'm saying is no one is born into the world worthless everyone has a gift in something no matter how miniscule or big it is and a name that shows you are a person capable of doing what you can do for others with your gifts.

"We all have gifts it's our responsibility to know what to do with those gifts."

Kenichi contemplated on that phrase. "With great power… comes great responsibility?"

Hana nodded with a smile. "That's shortening it, but yes exactly." She then walked around the counter and handed Kenichi the bouquet of red and blue roses.

"Here these are on the house your mother always loves these particular kinds of flowers. Roses can signify love but also they covey feelings of caring."

Kenichi wrapped his arms mindful of the bouquet in his right hand around the kind old woman to give her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Thanks Hana-san you always know what to say to make me feel better." Kenichi said with a smile his emotions making a one eighty from what he felt before he talked to her.

"Anytime Kenichi-kun." Hana said breaking the hug and returning the smile. "Anytime."

XXX

Kenichi walked to the entrance of his two story home flowers in hand after walking from the Hana's flower shop in much better spirits than before. He saw his fathers' car in the driveway and thought about greeting his dad once he got inside.

Of course then he remembered the glaring bruise on his face.

Kenichi groaned out loud as he tried to think of a way to explain the injury on his face. School just started a month ago, and he only joined the Karate club a week ago. It would be suspicious to explain as to why he gotten hurt when you're supposed to wear protective gear in the club.

He entered into the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase when he stumbled upon his mother cooking dinner.

She turned to her son with a smile before her mouth opened in a surprise gasp at the sight of her son's face.

"Kenichi what happened?" She asked as the concerned mother rushed over to her son and gently took his face into her hands.

The woman, Shiori Shirahama, like her husband always worried for her children's safety but it was in a more normal way than her husband's worrying. She was a calm person by nature versus the overdramatic tendencies of her husband.

She was a housewife that always took care of the house and kept the family together. It was sometimes stressful but you wouldn't tell the stress was affecting her from looking at her, since it looked like she was in her twenties then in her mid forties.

"Nothing serious mom just Karate practice getting a little hectic, just have to remember you should block with your hands not your face." Kenichi lied since it was technically a half truth. "Here I have some flowers from Hana's shop."

He was able to distract his mom from making sure of her son's well being, but after putting the flowers in a vase she went to making an ice pack until Kenichi stopped her by saying Hana already made him that he already used.

"It's good to know Hana-san is there to pick up the pieces when I'm not there to." The mother joked.

Kenichi had to nod at that, as said before Hana was on good terms with the Shirahama family and was always greeted by the family members with small talk and well wishes. Making sure they were in good moods and even talking about any problems they had. She was even invited to a few dinners and given gifts on birthdays and holidays.

"Well I'm going to go to my room and read a little bit till dinner's ready." Kenichi said as he walked to his room not before his told him to make sure he did his homework before he did.

As he was walking to his room he made sure to avoid the room containing his father's office that he kept his work things in. Wanting to avoid the inevitable question of his injury, this would lead to his dad wanting to unleash carnage on whoever did it with his gun collection.

"Hey onii-san!"

Of course he wasn't able to escape the tiny figure in front him gazing at him with brown eyes the same shade as his brother's with a hint of mischief dancing in them.

"Hey Honoka." Kenichi said while patting his twelve year old little sister on the head which brought a smile to her face. "How are you?"

"Fine." She responsed before a frown came to her face as she saw the bruise on his face. "Are you okay, did someone beat you up?"

"Wow my face is a topic for discussion today and this is just from a spar in my Karate club, no need to worry."

Worrying is what Honoka tended to do when a hint of something bad was happening to Kenichi even though she could hide it well with her happy disposition and trying to annoy him for fun.

With that said Kenichi walked around his little sister to his room until he noticed she was following him inside his room.

"Uh…Honoka I kind of want to be by myself for a little bit please." Kenichi requested politely. "Would you mind leaving me alone please."

"Hmmm…no."

"I asked nicely." Kenichi said, then proceeded to pick up Honoka by the waist and then dump her outside his room despite her protests and close his door.

"Fine, go ahead and read your weird books and water your plants, stupid onii-san." Honoka huffed outside the door then walked to her own room.

With that Kenichi walked around his room and decided that before doing anything else he would first water his plants he had by his closed window near his bed, a perfect place so sunlight could fall onto the garden. His room was a modest space with a full bookcase filled with how-to books, multiple genre books, and a variety of plant and gardening books. All the books filled his bookcase next to a desk that had a computer with a revolving chair in front of it. Walking over to a mini fridge he kept in his room he opened it to take out a reusable bottle of clean tap water he used to water his plants.

Watering his plants was always therapeutic to Kenichi as he pondered his days events while doing it and cut off the outside world like he did when he was reading something.

It was because of this he failed to notice a spider that was on his plants and was starting to crawl on Kenichi's hand.

This was the same spider that had been in Kenichi's father's briefcase and chose to crawl to the nearest room, that being Kenichi's room where the it crawled to Kenichi's mini garden

It will be not known why the spider chose to do its next action maybe it was carrying its will onto another living being, maybe it was destiny, or maybe it was just an accident that Kenichi had the fortune or misfortune of being in.

All that mattered at that moment in time was that the spider decided to bite Kenichi on his right hand.

The boy let out a startled yell as he dropped the water bottle he has using on the hardwood floor in shock, spilling water everywhere as he looked down to what caused the pain in his hand. He just saw the spider that bit him as it fell off his hand into his garden with its tiny legs curling up into its body. Before Kenichi could let out another yell at the sight of the spider and the bite, he felt a wave of nausea and a ringing headache hit him. He then puked as he emptied his stomachs contents onto the floor of his room before collapsing onto his bed.

Then all Kenichi Shirahama knew was darkness.

XXX

He awoke to what felt like a jackhammer being impacted into his skull, with a constant ringing sensation going off. Very slowly he got up from the bed he collapsed onto with one hand holding his head trying to stem the stem the pain shooting through it.

On wobbly legs he stood and looked in disgust to vomit on his floor. Making a note to clean it up later after he gets some, he walked to his door to go out to the bathroom down the hall to get said pain relievers. He wondered what happened to him, then he remembered the spider and the bite it gave him. Was it poisoned or where the effects just temporary?

Suddenly the painful ringing sensation in his head increased in intensity. Beyond his own volition Kenichi's body spun like a football player dodging a linebacker, as the door to his room swung open where it was about to hit his face before he dodged.

"Kenichi, time for dinner!" Honoka announced from outside the door after swinging open the door that almost hit Kenichi in the face.

Kenichi gripped his head as another lance of pain went through his head. "Honoka could you for once knock before coming in?" he said through gritted teeth annoyed at both the pain he was in and Honoka's entrance almost caving in his head.

Honoka noticed the leftover of vomit on her brother's floor and turned concerned eyes to her brother's pale and sweating face.

"Are you okay? What happened, should I get mom and dad?"

Kenichi pondered if he should talk about the spider or not. This could be just a passing thing or something serious, but he didn't want to worry his family unnecessarily. His dad already tended to be overprotective of him. Maybe it was just a temporary illness; if it was a serious case he would most likely be dead.

"No, no I think it's just a little stomach flu and headache." Kenichi lied. "All I need is some aspirin and some rest. It must have been something I ate at lunch, looks like I have to skip dinner."

"I'll go get the aspirin you just get into bed. I'll tell mom and dad you don't feel up to dinner." With that said she rushed out of the room and set on to get her brother some medicine.

Kenichi was thankful for her concern, while annoying at times Honoka genuinely cared for his well being.

Before he could climb into his bed though, he thought to at least clean up the vomit and water he spilled. He walked over to a roll of paper towels he kept on top of his mini fridge and ripped off at least three sheets.

Kneeling down he proceeded to clean up the mess, after getting most of it up he walked over to his trash can to dump the used paper towels in his hand. Well…he at least would of if the paper towels weren't stuck to his hand. Even with his hand wide open and him shaking it the paper towels did not become dislodged. After some time though they fell off his hand and into the trash can.

Shrugging this off to it being just the vomit mixing with the water to make the paper towel sticky, he went to get another few sheets to clean up the rest of the mess. He tried not to press to hard so as to not have his hand be attached by the vomit and water, which was avoided this time when he went to dump it into the trash.

He grabbed the reusable water bottle he also left out to put into to the mini fridge for storage, even if it was empty, and opened the fridge door to put the bottle back in…then he found his hand stuck to the door handle.

Pulling a few times Kenichi closed the fridge with his stuck hand and tried to use his other hand as leverage on the door to pull his stuck hand off. All this accomplished was ripping the handle completely off the door.

Kenichi looked bewildered at the handle and fridge door and back again several times, with his other hand now stuck to the fridge door. Trying to relax his hand and pull gently Kenichi succeeded in removing his hand without further property damage, and even succeeded in releasing the handle from his other hand.

Honoka chose that time to come back with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water in her hands.

"I told mom and dad you weren't feeling well and couldn't make it downstairs for dinner they said they would check up on you later though." Honoka walked further in and saw the handle ripped off her brother's mini fridge and the boy staring at it in shock.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Kenichi replied still looking at the handle in shock.

It was probably nothing…right?

XXX

**The Next Day**

The nothing though continued to the morning and on his walk to school. The only silver lining was the fact that the bruise on his face actually cleared up nicely. Of course now the only thing bothering him was the painful headache that was still there, but it was at a lesser rate then yesterday even though there was now a constant tingle instead of a loud ringing now. His parents were a little reluctant to let him go to school, but Kenichi felt he needed to get out and move and distract himself from how wired he felt.

There was no way to describe what he was feeling exactly. It was like when someone drinks a lot of energy drinks in one sitting added with a sense of apprehension but times a thousand. He found himself overacting to someone almost bumping into him on his walk or even a car passing by him on the street. He was glad that there were not that many people in his part of town in the morning and it was starting to dwindle so no one could see him freaking out at every little thing.

Even his daily ritual of reading one of his how-to books on his way to school couldn't distract his headache inflicted and wired up brain.

'_What was in that spider that bit me?' _Kenichi thought now regretting not telling his family about what happened and maybe call a poison control center or a better yet a doctor.

'_Maybe it's a slow acting poison and this headache is only the start of it. Then I'll become paralyzed or lose my vision or even…die.' _The teen finished his already frantic mind filled with fear at the thought his life ending prematurely.

All further thoughts on his health were interrupted when it felt like a lightning bolt just struck his nervous system. The tingle in the back of his head now turned into a loud painful ringing like someone was ringing an alarm next to his head. An alarm that said…

MOVE!

Once again like yesterday Kenichi body moved on its own to the side in a cartwheel motion to dodge a sweeping leg and clotheslining arm in the motion of a perfect takedown.

The brunette landed on all fours in a crouch on the ground his heart racing from what nearly happened to him. He looked up at his attacker and was met with a girl his age with blonde hair in a braided ponytail, rounded glasses, and a female version of his school uniform.

Her arms and legs were still in a throwing motion with a look of clear focus on her face. That focus broke a second later as she blinked and looked towards Kenichi with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh no, I did it again didn't I?" She said as she bowed towards Kenichi in apology. "I'm sorry my instincts acted up, I mean it's only normal to throw someone whose behind you right?"

Yeah its only normal if you're a secret agent or an assassin he thought indignantly as he got up to give this girl a piece of his mind, too frustrated with this assault on this person and his ever growing headache to wonder how he dodged the girl's throwing attempt.

Of course his berating would have to wait as he noticed that his bag was scattered on the ground from the scuffle that just happened. He quickly bent over and started to pick his things up.

"Look I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. So far my day has sucked and it looks like…" He looked at his watch "…yep I'm almost late for school, so this little sparring session was fun but I've got to go."

As he was collecting all his books and notebooks he noticed a second pair of hands helping him pick his stuff up. When he raised his head Kenichi's brown eyes met the blue eyes, the brightest he has ever seen, were expressing genuine apology.

"I really am sorry." She said with such sincerity in a soft tone with a comforting smile as she handed Kenichi the rest of his books.

"…Apology accepted." Kenichi said stunned from the gesture, not used to someone his age showing him this much kindness always used to being disregarded.

He got up slowly and turned to rush to school to at least try and beat the time.

XXX

Of course even with his valiant effort to make it on time to class he was still and the person who caught him being late just so happened to be the principal. Thus the principal decided to administer a punishment that was a common disciplinary action for high school students in Japan.

Now here stood Kenichi holding two buckets of water by the handle in each arm making sure not to spill a drop maintaining his position for thirty minutes now while thinking about his recurring bad luck.

He couldn't just give him a detention; he could deal with sitting in a room for a few hours. No he had to make him stand out here by the wall of shame and see if he has any strength in those twig arms of his…sadist.

Of course oddly the weight of the buckets wasn't really that bad. Normally he would be feeling the burden on his arms but right now it felt like he was holding up two softballs. Maybe multiple times he was assigned this punishment was helping build up a resistance? Guess he should thank his strict principal for this punishment if he was getting some muscle out of it, that would be a good tip to the school populace. Hey want to get some muscle? Then do something to piss off the authority figure of your school and just like me you will be flexing some pecs.

…Wow he must be really bored if he is contemplating the benefits of school disciplinary action on muscles of an average teenager Kenichi thought to himself, he could go for a book right now.

Trying to stem his boredom Kenichi looked around to see what could spot anything to keep his mind occupied which turned into a game of I-Spy.

Let's see he spies a door, a hallway, a window, a ceiling, a window, another window (what a shock), the blonde girl he bumped into earlier, another win-wait back up a bit.

Indeed it was the blonde girl he bumped into today with a small smile on her features as she walked with her schoolbag in front of her looking completely at ease as she was escorted by his principal. She was most likely a new student since now that Kenichi thought about it since he would of noticed someone with blonde hair and that light shade of skin that would be considered pretty exotic in Japan.

While walking she seemed to have noticed him, after a small bit shock came to her expression from seeing him here, and unnoticed to the principal gave Kenichi a wave and a nervous smile in his direction most likely from embarrassment from their encounter earlier.

Even though she was partly to blame for his current predicament, Kenichi couldn't help but give a reassuring smile back.

As the principal escorted her to what looked like his homeroom class, the stern faced glasses wearing man walked over to where Kenichi was standing and enduring his punishment.

"I hoped you learn that being on time is requirement for a student such as yourself." The man lectured.

"Yes sensei." Kenichi replied.

"Well you're free to go after you dump those two buckets, and remember to report after school for detention." He said and turned around to walk back to his office, missing Kenichi's huge sigh of relief at the mention of getting rid of his burden.

The buckets of water may not have felt heavy anymore but it was still uncomfortable to stand and have his arms in the same position for so long.

Kenichi walked to the closet bathroom while holding both buckets in his right hand his body showing hardly any effort in doing so.

The bathroom was unoccupied since everyone was in class at the moment so he could dump this embarrassing punishment in peace into the sink.

As he was pouring one of the buckets he noticed that once again objects seem to love to be sticking to him recently, as now the handle of the bucket was sticking to the underside of his wrist.

Kenichi shook his right hand but the now empty bucket handle stayed strong. Stopping the futile shaking he grabbed the handle with his free hand and was happy to see it come free.

Only for his happiness to turn into shock when the handle had some kind of thin white gossamer line attached to it.

…That was coming from an opening under the skin at the bottom of his wrist.

It was like someone took a scalpel and cut a perfect hole onto his wrist that was producing this material; he pulled it off and barely felt a thing. It looked like a piece of spider web.

"What…the…hell?" Kenichi whispered in shock.

Kenichi looked closely at his wrist and saw a barely noticeable growth under his skin that was producing the web he…made.

Moving his fingers experimentally he was trying to see how he was doing this.

_*Thwip* _

He let out a startled yell and dropped the other bucket in shock as his wrist quickly fired another webline that hit the bathroom window. He ripped it off and quickly walked out of the bathroom, the other bucket forgotten and tried to calm his racing heart as he headed to his homeroom.

This was definitely not nothing.

XXX

For all intents and purposes, for the rest of the day Kenichi Shirahama was not there at school. He was there physically but he was not there mentally. His mind was too focused on the fact that he had freaking webs shooting out of his wrist.

After serving his detention he was wandering through the halls without any destination in mind, his legs just carrying his body.

That wasn't just the only thing either. There was the incident with the fridge last night, his little acrobatic display earlier this morning, and the constant ringing headache he been having that was now subsiding.

But why?

Did he catch something, consume something, touch by something?

He froze midstep.

Or bitten by something?

Like a possibly poisonous spider?

No, no, no just no. What he thinks happened to him now has to be one of the most ridiculous and unrealistic things ever there was no way he had-

"Hey Shirahama!"

"GAH!" screamed Kenichi at the sudden existence of a voice next to him that startled his addled brain and his body based on how he jumped and how he comically flailed his arms.

He turned and saw another student in a white gi standing in a doorway with and annoyed glare on his face.

Kenichi looked to where his body took him in his addled state and was frustrated that unknowingly brought himself to his Karate club's dojo.

He was really hoping to avoid coming here today since with what was happening to him today the last thing he needed was to get his ass handed to him to add to his already ringing headache that decided to rear its ugly head again.

"Get your ass in here already punching bag!" The student sneered towards him.

Kenichi let an unnoticeable sigh as he decided to just go inside and get this over with.

Entering he grew nervous as he was welcomed to the sight of nearly all the club members either glaring, sneering, or a combination of both.

The only one whose facial expression was neither was the 3rd year and club leader Tsukaba. His face held a look of stony indifference and contempt.

Kenichi grew even more nervous as the club leader kept looking at Kenichi as if he was someone whose existence he could not tolerate anymore. The ringing in his head did not help the situation either, it wasn't painful like a moment ago but it was still bothersome. He started to retreat to the locker room to change into his gi to hopefully escape this den of wolves even if only for a few minutes.

He remerged only for Tsukaba to immediately only throw into a match with Daimonji…what a shock.

Internally signing Kenichi walked to the center of the mat to face the large first year.

God he could already see the sadistic smirk the big gorilla had on his face. Was beating on him really going be the highlight of this jerk's day. That was both sad and disturbing at the same time.

"Well here comes my punching bag. You really shouldn't be late, when I have to wait I get violent." Daimonji sneered.

It was possible for him to get even more violent? Sure why not his luck was already bad enough.

And wouldn't you know his ringing headache was back. Awesome.

Tsukaba came up to referee the match. As usual it was the one with the most points who would win or if one managed to knock their opponent out of the win.

How he was going to do that when they barely taught him anything he did not know. As usual he was most likely going to flail around and try to take the hits he was about to take. This was going to be painful.

As Tsukaba started the match Kenichi got into a weak looking Karate stance that was full of holes and made him look like he could be blown over by a small wind. It didn't matter what stance Daimonji was taking right now because either way it looked like Kencihi was about to be beaten within an inch of his life.

Daimonji rushed towards him motioning with a punch that Kenichi to his surprise and everyone else's actually dodged.

Kenichi had a perplexed look on his face. "Um…that was really slow are you guys actually trying to teach me now?"

What Kenichi didn't know was that outside his perspective Daimonji put all his speed and power into that punch, but to the brown haired boy it looked like he was moving at a snail's pace. He didn't know how to explain it his headache just spiked and his just moved on instinct.

Daimonji just snarled at him and rushed at him again with another punch which Kenichi dodged as he did with another and another and another.

It's like Kenichi was not in his body right now. He was just moving in ways that felt right to him, like his body was just telling him to move in ways that kept him safe in the highest way possible.

Dodging another one to his face Daimonji's growing temper had reached his peak and he raised both of his tree trunk arms to try and crush the brunette. Kenichi dodged to the side and came back in with a punch towards Daimonji gut.

Now Kenichi has always known he was not that physically strong so if a part was thinking on this he would remember from past attempts that punching Daimonji was like trying to punch a wall, so didi everyone else in the club.

It connected but the results were different than what he and everyone else expected.

The large smacking sound that echoed from Kenichi's fist hitting Daimonji's gut sounded like someone three times Kenichi's size punched Daimonji instead. The large bully was sent flying about a foot away from the smaller teen to land painfully on his back.

The pure incomprehension on Kenichi's face was almost comical as he stared with wide eyes at Daimonji then to his fist and back again.

Silence descended onto the dojo as everyone stared at either Daimonji or Kenichi, with the only sounds being the groans of pain Daimonji let out.

Looking back on this day Kenichi would not be ashamed to admit he ran away.

XXX

Closing the door as quickly as possible Kenichi slumped down against it as he basked in the sanctity of his room.

After the match Kenichi just ran to the locker room grabbed his clothes changing as quickly as possible so he wouldn't have to face everyone at the club and ran the rest of the way home. He rushed into his home and without greeting anyone rushed towards his room and closed the door. He had to just get away.

Away from the stares.

Away from the headaches.

Away from these…these…things just happening to him.

Taking a few calming breathes Kenichi tried to think as rationally as possible about what was happening to him. His eyes just going over everything in his room not really focusing on anything until they eventually landed on his miniature garden and this sparked the memory of yesterday. He slowly got up and walked to his desk with his computer and practically fell into the chair.

He logged onto the internet and started a search on everything he could get…on spiders. After an hour Kenichi just slumped back and stared his hands in wonder.

Getting up from his chair he slowly walked over to his wall and put hand it. Testing the waters he then put his other hand on the wall. Next he put one foot up and tried to pull himself up and up and up.

He vaguely noted he had both his hands and feet on the wall, but his body just refused to fall. With slowly widening eyes with each up he made he slowly made his up his wall on all fours.

Eventually he looked up, or was it down, at his bed that he was above of.

His hands and socked feet were sticking to the ceiling yet his body refused to follow the laws of physics and fall.

If he didn't believe it before he would believe it now. He thought there was no way but he had superpowers. He could do whatever a spider can.

XXX

**AN: And that is a wrap. I know I have no excuse as to why I have been gone for so long. I say a combination of laziness and writer's block. This whole fic is just a way to test to see if I have gotten better at writing, since I'm thinking of rewriting my other fics. Let me know how my writing is and if you want this fic continued or just to have it stay as a one shot. Have a good night or day wherever you are.**


End file.
